


Scent

by SSC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое продолжение первого фильма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts), [Tai Werden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tai+Werden).



Старк выглядел так, будто его пять секунд назад не то чтобы подняли даже - скорее, воскресили. Физиономия все еще несла следы недавнего боя - и это выглядело довольно дико, битву за Нью-Йорк они выиграли уже три недели назад, все должно было сойти - или, быть может, Стив неправильно оценивал чужую скорость регенерации? Он-то сбежал из больницы на пробежку в первое же утро.  
\- Ну? - хриплый неприветливый голос тоже будто был прямо из тех часов боя.  
\- Фьюри не сообщил? - Стив понял, что стоять у этого входа - неприметного, наземного, явно для простых и скучных смертных вроде него или уборщика - может очень долго.  
\- Не знаю. Я ничего не читаю. Я занят!  
\- Беннер уехал три дня назад.  
\- И пошла самая работа! Он уехал в свою лабораторию! - Тони все же неохотно подвинулся, когда Стив просто шагнул вперед, аккуратно и очень вежливо сдвигая его плечом немного в сторону, - у тебя есть ордер, или это незаконное...  
\- У меня приказ - пройти по твоей башне от подвала до крыши и проверить на пропущенных тараканов.  
\- Для охоты на тараканов у меня есть Джарвис.  
\- Подтверждаю приказ директора Фьюри, - прозвучал сверху бесплотный голос.   
Стив вздрогнул - и едва не дернулся за щитом, оказавшись в прицеле запавших черных глаз. Здесь, в полутьме, даже радужка и зрачок сливались в смеси естественного света и местных новых, но все равно немного ненастоящих ламп. Тони разглядывал его с очень подозрительным выражением лица - что-то среднее между энтузиазмом энтомолога и брезгливостью.  
\- А впрочем, пошли, - Старк-младший вцепился в него ледяной ладонью, схватил за руку и буквально потащил за собой, - пошли. Покажу свою лавку чудес. Дубину покажу. Он тебе понравится.  
Зловещий энтузиазм. Стив быстро шел следом, вокруг пока тянулся совершенно унылый офисный коридор, разве что обшит был пластиком, а не крашен. Возможно, они тут соорудили что-то, что не получается контролировать? Старк-младший мог.  
Он чудовищно напоминал Говарда в этот момент - тот разве что за руку не хватал его, протаскивая по своим волшебным лабиринтам, сплошная фантастика, сияющая, взрывающаяся, воняющая маслом и бензином.  
Тони пах чем-то другим - холодный резкий запах, озон и чуть-чуть гари, никакого пороха, и еще что-то странное - запах, похожий на Тессеракт. Возможно, тут был какой-то секрет. Стив никогда не мог быть полностью уверен, что выйдет из этого гигантского - и уродливого, еще какого уродливого - здания, по крайней мере на обеих ногах.  
Коридор вился змеей - полукруг следовал форме башни, но было еще что-то, какой-то дополнительный уклон, и чувство равновесия говорило, что они уходят все глубже. Через минуту такого бешеного бега - минуту, за которую они покрыли добрую сотню метров, а то и больше - Старк-младший пнул дверь, и втащил Стива следом, не давая ему толком сгруппироваться.

Вокруг было... светло. Призрачные образы плавали вокруг, обманывая чувства. Стив почти привык к такому - звуки, льющиеся из ниоткуда ("Старкплеер, просто старкплеер, миниатюрный, и наушники, и нет тут фашистов, просто девчушка слушает что-то немецкое"), картинки, появляющиеся на пустых поверхностях - порой даже прозрачных. Но тут он будто попал в страшную сказку - странную сказку, где вместо ведьм и призраков царили зловещие механизмы.  
У них были ноги, у них были крылья, и какие-то чуднЫе разводки, похожие на те, что были на Геликарриере. Множество слоев - слишком много, чтобы разобраться, Стив даже не понимал, что это - часть вооружения, или часть сооружения, или вовсе гигантские странные машины, вроде тех, что он видел в подвалах Гидры...  
\- А ты думал, я держу тут парочку читаури?  
Насмешка в голосе почти не уязвила, но Стив встряхнулся. Читаури оставались опасной дрянью - без контроля, без костюмов они превращались в какую-то дьявольскую хищную слизь, и очень любили подвалы вроде этого.  
\- С тебя бы сталось. Что это? - Стив медленно протянул руку вперед - и заставил изображение подтянуться ближе. Он уже научился использовать мультитач в планшетах.  
Он повернулся - снова под этот внимательный, пронизывающий взгляд. Картинка парила над его ладонью - странное механическое существо, острые линии, длинные ноги.  
\- Обо-блоха девять тысяч, - продекламировал Старк-младший, но что-то в его лице было такое - и Стив, хмыкнув, будто все понимал, резко хлопнул ладонь - и все картинки погасли.  
В воздухе сильнее запахло озоном - и этим странным, непонятным. Во всей комнате сиял только реактор под майкой, просвечивая сквозь ткань, обрисовывая контур букв так, будто это были какие-то воздетые лапки злобной твари. Злобная тварь бесконечно пыталась выдернуть реактор - но не могла.  
\- Труд тысячелетия. А ты его уничтожил, - Старк-младший смотрел, будто душу пытался вынуть. Как будто оценивал, и никак не мог оценить.   
Стив не собирался облегчать ему задачу:  
\- Всего лишь свернул. У тебя везде бэкапы.  
\- Верно, сэр, - подтвердил с потолка незримый Джарвис.   
Боковое зрение что-то тревожило. В этой странной полутьме казалось опасным поворачиваться к Старку-младшему спиной. Стив с некоторым усилием напомнил себе, что сына Говарда зовут Тони. Не надо бесконечно травить душу. Да и наверняка он любил отца, будет огорчен напоминанием... А может, и наоборот. Кто его знает. Он будто заперт с помесью Локи и Красного черепа, только еще ядовитой!  
Отбросив лишние мысли, Стив повернулся к сиянию, выпуская Ст... Тони из поля зрения. Сложно было разобрать — свет только чуть-чуть просачивался из-за некоей загородки. Стив попытался — и коротко прикрыл глаза, когда его плеча коснулась ладонь.  
\- Бэкапы, - непонятно чему хмыкнул Тони, - быстро учишься.  
Запах стал сильнее, и почему-то Стива это тревожило. Нет, он постоянно обонял что-то странное, а с запахом «шаурмы» вообще могли сравниться только столовые Гидры, но тут буквально шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом.  
\- Во всей башне мы одни, - голос раздавался как-то очень ровно, чуть-чуть дребезжа, как никогда не говорил Говард.  
А может — может, Стив просто не видел его настолько измотанным.   
Испуганным.  
Он повернулся и крепко взялся за его предплечья. Света хватило бы даже для драки. Так что, если он думает...  
Что-то было не так. Острое предчувствие опасности заставляло Стива мучительно бороться с напряжением. Не сжимать руки, не давить. Сейчас сам все скажет, он на грани. Только подтолкнуть...  
\- Это будущее мало того, что выглядит странно. Оно странно пахнет, - Стив внимательно следил за усталым, будто смятым лицом, - это какой-нибудь дезодорант за три миллиона?  
\- А это пахнет как дезодорант? - улыбка как у Локи тоже не предвещала ничего хорошего, и Стив не спешил отпускать захваченные руки.  
\- Не знаю. Озон и что-то... - он помолчал, под очень внимательным взглядом, - не знаю названия. Но это определенно не худшее, что я обонял, так что признавайся.  
Клинч стал жестче, Тони, пусть много слабее без костюма, напрягся — но все еще не пытался что-то сделать. Ни вызвать своего бесплотного Джарвиса, ни ударить, ни надеть костюм... он просто стоял — а потом кружок света на тысячную долю секунды погас — и его шатнуло. Запах усилился.  
\- Отработка плазмы.  
Стив понял обе слова по-отдельности, но не был уверен, что осознал фразу.   
\- Пеппер говорит, она воняет так, что ей впору запасаться противогазом. Даже Бенннер сбежал. Решил не выпускать тут Халка, тот к вони устойчивый.  
Губы кривились, запах то усиливался, то слабел, но Стив, снова вдумчиво оценивший вдох, не мог бы назвать его полностью неприятным. Он был... странным. Можно привыкнуть.  
\- Да еще Пеппер нет в городе, а мне нужно сменить реактор, - срывающийся шепот все длился и длился, в этой темноте, в этом подвале, где стены будто сжимались, заваливаясь вокруг, - так что вали отсюда, Сосулька, а я полезу рукой к своему сердцу и попытаюсь не сдохнуть от шрапнели раньше...  
Стив не стал дослушивать — мерцало все резче и чаще. И это выглядело достаточно жутко, чтобы не проверять дальше.  
\- Диктуй последовательность действий, - он огляделся, - Джарвис, будьте столь любезны, включите свет.  
\- Он робот, а ты идиот.  
Свет залил пространство, бесплотный голос вежливо кашлянул над ухом, и в воздухе повисла зеленая стрелочка.  
\- Мистер Старк проводит эту процедуру не впервые, - он указывал, и Стив, больше не слушая заполошного сбивчивого шепота, потащил его к узкой койке, только что без ремней, пристроил, метнулся по следующей стрелке — безжалостно отпустив руку, скользнувшую по ладони, от предплечья до запястья, до напряженной ладони, ободранных холодных пальцев — но вернулся через пару секунд, с новым реактором в руках. Разодрал рубашку, стараясь ни о чем не думать — металл, врезанный в кожу, своими руками врезанный как будто.  
\- Чем больше я наращиваю мощность, тем больше отходов, - Тони закрыл глаза. Сейчас он не был похож на отца, разве что Стив бы попытался вообразить Говарда при смерти, - воняет, а? Ты брезгливый, кэп?  
\- Я расчищал подземелья Гидры, у тебя тут фиалки на лугу, - Стив почти не кривил душой, - что мне делать?  
Мгновения тишины — и кружок мерцает все чаще, все опаснее.  
\- У тебя тоже не такие уж большие руки, - Тони странно улыбнулся, - Джарвис, схема.  
Картинка поплыла вокруг, переливающаяся, объемная, и Стив потратил еще секунду, еще три перебоя, еще один долгий чужой болезненный хрип, рассматривая ее, как сделал бы с картинкой на планшете. Да славься Популярная механика и ее объемные модели в подписке.  
Простое подключение. Проще, чем сменить цепь на велосипеде. Чем хорошо будущее... эту мысль он додумывал, резким движением скручивая патрон реактора . В лице бесконечно дрожала какая-то перенапряженная мышца и очень раздражала. Сунуть руку в невесомые, странные переливы — то ли звук, то ли желе, то ли пальцы сейчас растворит — и быстро выдернуть крепление. Воткнуть новое — не касаться стенок, держать руку сжатой, быстро, быстро. Как будто обезвреживаешь гранату, только граната живая, и стонет от боли, и ресницы дрожат, мокрые, слипшиеся, а губы все искусаны.  
Быстро — вычерпнуть это странное синеватое желе, выкинуть в сторону, новый шнур — в гнездо, ввернуть, как будто лампочку в патрон.  
Кружок не включился. Он оставался черным и мертвым, и наверное он что-то сделал не то, и Стив уже судорожно думал, как запускать сердце, если в него войдет шрапнель, и уже открывал рот, чтобы дать команду Джарвису — пусть только не послушается, старый дурак! - когда слабая вспышка прокатилась по кольцу реактора. Раз, другой, третий — вспышки шли одна за одной, и наконец Тони втянул воздух посеревшими губами.   
Он открыл глаза как раз вовремя — чтобы увидеть, как Стив судорожно вытирает лицо, оставляя на нем синеватые разводы, прижимает кулак к губам, и только потом убирает, снова делая глубокий, ровный вдох. Запах быстро исчезал, воздух менялся, свежие сладкие струйки после кислой озонистой опасности.  
\- Ты не задерживал дыхание. Смело, - колючки посыпались с языка немедленно, стоило Тони немного ожить. Черные круги вокруг глаз не то чтобы ушли — но больше не напоминали маску смерти. Скользкое желе исчезало, не оставив следа, и Стива вдруг прошило дурацким неуместным сравнением — похоже на смазку. И нет, не нитрол, после которого не отмыть руки. Совсем другую смазку — уже нашлись просветители.  
\- Я не буду повторять про Гидру, - Стив улыбнулся, надеясь вызвать ответную улыбку — и замер, когда ему вдруг это удалось. Не едкая, не злобная, не издевательская... и даже не говардова. Такой улыбки он еще точно не видел, и закончил сбивчиво, - задерживать дыхание нельзя, руки будут дрожать. К тому же эта штука пахнет странно, но скорее приятно, если в ней не измазаться по уши, - Стив подумал секунду и добавил, - запатентуешь, назовешь «Запах Железного человека», огребешь много новых миллиардов, - он коротко улыбнулся — но не так, чтобы Тони решил, будто он шутит — и на острый взгляд ответил своим, прямо в больные, неверящие глаза, распахивающиеся все шире и шире. А потом прикрывшиеся, так, будто скрывали лукавый блеск.  
Тони приподнялся, стремительно оживая, грозно заворчал, снимая остатки разодранной футболки, и наконец поднялся — почти не шатаясь, так, то Стив не стал унижать его лишней помощью.   
\- Стейк, - потребовал он у воздуха, у своего легиона невидимых слуг с кодовым именем «Джарвис», - и молоко. И салат, этот, как его, Джарвис, я его ел на..  
\- Руккола, - прошептал голос, - поздравляю с возвращением, мистер Старк.  
Стив сам улыбнулся, держась все же поблизости. На мистера Тони вовсе не тянул сейчас, растрепанный, взъерошенный, весь какой-то будто наэлектризованный. А «мистером Старком» для Стива все еще оставался Говард.  
\- Оставишь меня инспектировать в одиночку? Почему ты не вызвал помощь?  
Он все следил за кружком на груди — открытый круг, безумное сияние. Врезанное прямо в грудь, как будто что-то из древних времен, будто полубог, пытающийся сойти за смертного, но вот деталь выдает. Дурацкие мысли.  
\- И Педигри для капитана, - тони пакостно ухмыльнулся, - преданный пес должен иметь собственную миску, ошейник..  
Стив медленно вздохнул, выдохнул, и врезал ему в бок, сбивая дыхание для речи. Он не знал, что такое Педигри, но достаточно быстро учился, чтобы догадаться.   
\- Твой старый реатор был весь какой-то горелый, - он вспомнил проводку.  
\- Я не проектировал его для последнего полета в открытый космос, - Тони дернул углом рта, - Стив, может, мне тебя нанять? Сиделкой, охранником там? Место Пеппер я тебе не отдам, ты не справишься, уж прости.  
\- Расплатишься обедом, если это так важно. Человеческим.  
Все же выглядел он достаточно больным — и Стив рискнул чуть-чуть придерживать его за плечо. Мышцы так и ходили ходуном, он ерзал, ежился, вздрагивал, и чем больше Стив придерживал, тем сильнее становились эти... Стив не знал, как назвать. Не давя, он постепенно перехватывал контроль, благо Джарвис вел его своими зелеными стрелками, куда надо, даже когда Тони окончательно закрыл глаза, привалился боком, и шел почти впритык, расслабляясь на каждом ходу. Успеть бы на руки подхватить...  
\- Джарвис, что с ним? - решился обратиться Стив.  
\- Обычные последствия при смене реактора на новую модель: тошнота, слабость, тремор, аритмия, клиническая смерть, - начал перечислять Джарвис, но вдруг осекся, - в данный момент не зарегистрированы.  
\- Предатель, - вздохнул Тони под рукой, и нагло прижался крепче.


End file.
